The taste of happiness
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: Submission for Roxyponys 'Happy Birthday' contest, featuring Mika Ver Leth as the person to congratulate. For more - check inside.


Mika Ver Leth jawned and opened his eyes. As his eyes got used to the dark, he was just able to notice the inside of his coffin lid above him. A smile threatened to curl his lips when he remembered all the times he just sat up and knocked his head against named lid, causing him to swear and yet again go to breakfeast with an aching red mark on his forehead. Arrow never had such problems, it seemed like the guy was born in a coffin!

Careful he pushed against the silky inside of the lid and made it open so he could sit up, still musing the thought of his fellow prince being born in a coffin. Stretching his arms the dark vampire jawned again, feeling unusually cheerful. Even the dark caveroom which was his bedroom seemed lighter today, and he felt himself looking forward to the day filled with meetings and....and what?  
Pulling on his grey socks he tried to analyze the bubbling feeling of exciteness that wouldn't let go. What was so special about today?

Suddenly it came to him, and the exited feeling was instantly mixed with one of melancoly and mostly, annoyance. Why was he, a Prince and vampire that should not care about the years passing, exited about something so stupid as his birthday? That was something for human children.

He grabbed his black cloak and sighed, the smile on his lips long gone. No one would remember what day it was anyway. Most vampires didn't even know what date it was! So it was nothing to worry about.

He pretended not to feel the slight disappointment that hung in his chest, caused by the knowledge that not a single person would greet him for his birthday...

Trying to get his raven black hair a little in order (it was _curling _for Charnas sake, the mountain was much too damp this time of he year) he walked down the tunnels towards the Hall of Khledon Lurth for a late breakfast. He vaguely recalled his birthdays while still being human – their householdster had made cake, and his father sometimes came home from work to congratulate his only son. As his mother often was sick and bound to bed she didn't have the energy to do much, but on that day in June she used to take him to the theater, or once to the festival down in the small town below their mansion. His tongue twitched as it remembered the taste of caramell and apple, the sweet she bought for him that day. Of course he used to get presents too, but they were never really for him. New books to read, clothes to wear... He didn't even remember them.

He was distracted in his thoughts when he met Gavner and Kurda, walking in the opposite direction. Mika nodded a good morning, and Gavner opened his mouth to say something. But before any words slipped out Kurda quickly put a hand over his lovers mouth and dragged him on without even looking at his Prince.

Confused but deciding not to think about the pairs' odd behaviour Mika fastened his steps; he was expected on a meeting in an hour and wanted to take a shower before that. But first breakfeast.

He sat down on one of the wooden benches in the dining hall and reached for a bowl of hot broth when a movement to the left caught his eye. Suspiciously he turned and met the green eyes of a very guilty looking Harkat, who was keeping his little grey hands underneath his cloak so it was impossible to see what he held in them. The little Person forced a smile and made a noise that sounded like 'got to go' before turning around and almost running out of the Hall.

Mika frowned and watched Harkat disappear while he grabbed a spoon; why did everyone act so weird today? Ah well, Harkat had probably just stolen some food from the kitchen and didn't want to be caught. And maybe Kurda and Gavner were having some of their famous quarrels... He dove into memories again.

When he had become a vampire the celebrations of course had stopped for a time, until Paris kindly asked why his young student seemed particularly gloomy on the same day every year. Ashamed but forced to tell him Mika had confessed, and some years Paris always had shown a small act of kindness, of a small gift on that day. As well as keeping count of Mikas raising age by congratulating him.  
But when he thought of it, the dark Prince couldn't remember when the last time was that had happened. Sometime....after he finished his trials. Paris just seemed to have forgotten, or maybe decided(completely correct) that he was too old for that kind of childishness. Ah well, it didn't matter now.

He shrugged and drank a little of the hot broth. Too hot, it seemed, and he almost choked when the liquid burned his tongue. He coughed and reached for a cup of water, drank it with large gulps trying to cool down his burning throat. Nice start of his 280th year on earth...

After finishing his breakfast he hurried back to his room and grabbed a towel, then headed towards the showers. He just reached the door when he heard voices from inside. Something made his hand stop before touching the knob, and he leaned forward trying to hear what the voices said.

-"..think he is suspecting something?" (Darrens voice)

-"No of course not...why should he?" (Gavner)

-"Well I don't know...oh wait, could it possibly be because you almost spoiled the entire plan this morning?!" (very sarcastic Kurda)

-"Relax Kurdie...that old bat didn't even frown...He's too busy with acting stern..."

Deciding it would be a good moment to reveal himself, Mika opened the door. Darren, Gavner and Kurda immedeatly fell silent, and stared at him. The Prince raised his eyebrows questionally.

-"I hope I'm not...interrupting something, am I?"

Kurda opened his mouth first.

-"Not at all Sire...I was just getting a book that I forgot here...Gavner accompanied me and Darren was about to take a shower..."

Mika barely looked at Darren.

-"Well why doesn't he have a towel with him then?"

Darren stuttered something about 'I knew I forgot something,' but Mika just sighed and walked past the trio. He really needed to get in time for that meeting...

As he undressed he watched the others quickly disappear. Darren appearently changed his mind about the shower, he thought with a sarcastic smile.

The water was icing cold, as always, but Mika felt a strange pleasure in becoming totally freezed. The feeling of warmth spreading through his body afterwards was worth all the pain. It made him feel alive.

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around him he could barely move his fingers because of the cold, but he quickly dressed and hurried back to his room to get some papers. When he found them he sighed with relief and walked towards the Hall of Princes in a calmer tempo. He was on time.

But halfway through the mountain, he suddenly met Larten standing in the corridor, who for some reason seemed nervous. He kept scratching his scar, and when he saw Mika he stiffened and turned bright red.

-"My...my lord..." he stuttered. "I..I believe Seba wishes to speak to you as quick as possible. It was an urgent matter I believe."

Frowning, Mika eyed him but then nodded.

-"I have a little time before my meeting," he said cooly. "Seba is in the kitchen I presume?"

Before Larten could answer the Prince nodded goodbye and went into a side tunnel that lead to the kitchens. But before he could open the kitchen door he heard running footsteps from behind it, and Seba sneaked out and smashed the door shut before Mika even saw it open. The Prince looked expectantly at the older vampire.

-"Larten told me you wished to speak me in an urgent matter?"

Seba seemed a little taken back, but quickly regained his dignity.

-"Ah yes, I had to give you a message from Vanez. This morning he told me he really needed to speak to you. Just remind him of it." Seba smiled and continued to keep the door shut, as if he was afraid something would jump out and hit him. Mika felt curiosity take hold of him.

-"Is there something in the kitchen I'm not aloud to see," he said half-joking. Seba shook his head, surprisingly serious.

-"Of course not Sire, but I made a little mistake with the lunch. There is currently sauce everywhere, and I would like to clean up if you don't mind."

Mika eyed him, it was a reasonable explanation. Charnas guts, sometimes he hated reasonable explanations! He abrubtly turned and walked back the way he came, to meet Vanez in the Hall of Sports. If he hurried he could make it just in time.

He didn't even need to go all the way back, he met Vanez in the corridor that lead from the Hall of Sports, or more precise, he almost got knocked over because the game master seemed to be in a hurry as well.

-"Seba told me you wished to speak to me?" Mika managed to say after getting on his feet. Vanez looked confused for one second, then quickly plastered a smile on his face.

-"Oh yeah...it was um...actually I needed to...well...you are a Prince you see..."

Mika raised his eyebrows. "It sure is one of your brighter days Vanez. You might also know that as a Prince I should be in a meeting in the Hall of Princes right now. So if it's nothing important..." He turned and wanted to go, but Vanez quickly held him back.

-"Ehm...it...It would be very...inspiring for some of the younger vampires to see a Prince in action, so I thought maybe you could give them a little demonstration of your skills? Nothing special, just killing some boars or something, so they can have a good look."

Vanez seemed proud of his reasonable excuse, but Mika was not impressed.

-"No problems...but was it so important to ask me you had to keep me from my duties?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but quickly got free from Vanez grip and almost ran towards the Hall of Princes. It seemed like the entire mountain wanted him to get late for that meeting!

Just two corridors from his destination he met Harkat again. The little Person looked horrified.

-"Where are you...going Sire?" He stuttered. Mika rushed past him.

-"A meeting, I'm already late!"

Harkat seemed to think very fast.

-"Wait!" he shouted before Mika could turn around the corner. The Prince slipped to a halt and looked at the little Person.

-"It better be important...."

Harkat looked uncomfortable.

-"You...you must not go...yet. They are not...ready..."

Mika stared at him. What in Khledon Lurths name did Harkat mean? Who were not ready, and with what?

-"Explain..."

-"I...I can't Sire...just....don't go to the Hall of Princes yet..."

Mika looked at him and suddenly the thought struck him. Something was going on, something he didn't know about and something that required that he stayed away from the Hall of Princes. Something everyone knew about, and worked together to protect. The whole morning people had tried to keep him away from the meeting, first Larten, then Seba and Vanez, and now Harkat...

He had to know what was going on.

Harkat saw his face and knew he had to do something. The little person threw himself forward and grasped Mikas legs, almost causing him to fall. At the same moment he shouted at the top of lungs:

-"Help! Stop him! Darreeeeeen!!"

Mika struggled to get free of Harkats grip, but the little Person held on with all his strenght. Confused and terrified thoughts terrorised the Prince's brain, The vampaneze had to be behind this, or maybe Kurda Smalth. He never trusted the guy, and now he finally betrayed them! And it seemed like Harkat and young Darren were in the complot too. Seba..Vanez...Larten...He couldn't believe it...

With a scream he broke free from Harkats grip, he had to secure the bloodstone! He ran as fast as he could, slipped around the corner and almost knocked Darren over, who had been running in his direction. Harkats scream 'get him!' came from behind and Darren desperatly tried to grab Mika. His hand got a hold of Mikas cape and ripped it of his shoulders, but the Prince kept on running. Finally he reached the gates, and pressed his hand against the door. Slowly they opened, and he rushed inside, pulling out his sword, expecting to see vampaneze everywhere.

He didn't. See vampaneze, I mean.

Instead he saw silver glitter, white, silver and black balloons, hopes of candy and chocolate, a large bowl of blood and orange juice, a bunch of presents covering his throne and Seba just entering through a secret door, carrying a gigantic cake with white lace and covered with chocolate chips.

The least you could say was that Mika was stunned. He just stared and could not believe his eyes, not even when they focused on a large banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Mika'.

Kurda and Larten looked up and saw their Prince, and both sighed in an annoyed tone.

-"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Kurda said sadly and put a present on the pile. "Ah well...I suppose it's as good as i can be." He smiled. "Happy Birthday Sire."

This was one of the few moments in his long life Mika could not find any words, he just felt a warmth filling his body. Arrow and Paris stood in the other edge of the room and waved at him. Darren and Harkat entered behind him, followed by Vanez, and soon all his...friends...(he tasted the unfamiliar word) were here, all congratulating him and chatting and tossing presents on the pile before his throne.

For the second time this day he felt the corners of his mouth curl up in a smile, but this time he didn't push them down again. It was more than two centuries ago someone had greeted him for his birthday, he had almost forgotten the feeling. It was not only the warmth...it was something sweet on his tongue...  
Sweet like burnt caramel and apple.


End file.
